Centuries
by genuflectalcottsutton
Summary: Genuflect Alcott-Sutton and Cambodia have known each other for centuries or so it seems. CambodiaxOC oneshot OOC Cambodia


The Gourd Sinks, Broken Pieces Float*

_A Japan x Cambodia Story_

The ship's sail of orange-red seemed to sink into the beauty of the low sun as Cambodia sat on the edge of the dock watching it go. She eyed its lonely form upon the sea with a wanderlust she could not evade – a wish to escape the confines of her horrific past and the confidence China seemed to spew. All her thoughts were not isolated as she heard the gentle refrain of an old man pulling up his lobster pots nearby.

"The gourd sinks, broken pieces float." It was a strange thing to hear and when Chaya looked to him with her glittering chocolate eyes. The moment she saw the massive crab being pulled out instead of a lobster, she almost dared to smile. So that was what he meant, he was looking for one thing and found another. Either way it did not put Cambodia completely at ease.

To hear another person outside with her, Cambodia stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. She pinched down the edges of her dress and breathed a heavy sigh as she looked back to the restaurant. A pang of anxiety made her stomach lurch but she knew backing out of this entire evening was only going to anger Yao and amuse South Korea. Besides, she had come here in the hope of forgetting the belittling comments of the previous hour in the world meeting. She still did not understand how so many countries could gain such pleasure from mentioning something as horrific in her past as the holocaust was for the Europeans – the Killing Fields. This insult had been furthered by England's crass choice of music… the depressing theme from the film that America had forced her to watch to remind her of what had happened.

Didn't they know how much it pained her… how much she wished she could forget it and change? Only her Asian family had been kindly to her and not all of them had been eager to drop the subject. Only China and Japan had shown her any real affection and understanding… perhaps because of their own demons.

"Kong if you don't get back in here I'll serve you damn turtle in a soup as an aphrodisiac!" The call came from the restaurant and she turned about in surprise, just about making out China's waving hand and grumpy expression. It was not fair to leave her big brother alone with the others… or perhaps she meant that the other way. With a cringe at the idea of poor Bubbles being used for such a vulgar thing, despite the fact he was not present, Chaya Kong paddled over on her flat shoes and quickly bowed her head to him a few times before he noted a new wrinkle in her pink traditional dress and pinched it down. He also noticed the slight tear staining upon her light brown cheeks. "Don't you listen to those western jerks! Hey speak all that garbage and then expect us to still make their cars and take their recycling! They just like to pick on anyone else to compensate. Now give me that adorable smile you give your stupid turtle."

With a nervous nod and tweak of a smile Chaya hooked her hands into her sleeves and followed Yao into the building of red and gold décor and toward the large long table where the other Asian countries awaited them. The collection was massive but with so many different groups and things to talk about, Cambodia froze in surprise when they went silent to look at her in irritation. The only one who looked up at her and stood to bow was Japan, dear Honda. She felt very nervous at once, with her shoulders bare in this dress she felt even more anxious as the fear of showing too much flesh flashed in her mind.

"Oh good I wondered where you had gone Kong – I was worried you'd started trying to tap oil out of MY land!" Thailand growled at her. He, Taiwan and South Korea had been forced to listen to China's anecdotes on Confucius and Japan's crazy anime stories whilst awaiting Cambodia's arrival. None of them lifted their eyes to acknowledge her – the west may hate her recent history but there was sibling rivalry, bitterness, territorial disputes and wars still festering within the memories of her 'family'.

"Come sit between me and Japan, Kong, I want to know about your turtles again." North Korea, one of Cambodia's oldest allies, beckoned her over and she was quick to sit beside one of her only friends, despite how eagerly North gobbled up the food that was served to them all. Despite her attempts to talk to North about anything the need to eat was prominent among her fellows and nervously Cambodia ate with them and remained as silent as possible. She only ordered the cheaper items that she could afford and when she had finished her food, everyone else was still at it.

This was something Japan noticed with an unfortunate gulp and tentatively he requested to purchase her food. As much as Chaya had wanted to formulate an excuse to stop him, she was always very nervous of speaking to Honda and could not refuse his offer. It was awkward for her; she had been helped so much with economy and education with Japan that asking for more of his help made her feel stupid. But Honda maintained his gentle air of calm and consideration. When she had eaten more he requested to talk about her turtle and informed her of his own fondness of cute animals

Yao watched, a little irritable at first, but was content to see his little sister relaxed and did his best to prevent anyone of the others mentioning Pol Pott, especially Vietnam. Despite the arguments and grumbles that had existed at the stat of the meal it was now starting to calm and by the end of the meal everyone was sated and comfortable. The others were eager to have a rest or get on with their lives but to their surprise Japan and Cambodia had continued talking to each other. For most of them, here Chaya speak so eagerly and even discuss subjects at a level they often joked was beyond her was a little humiliating. That felt suddenly very bad about how they had been so ignorant to her presence, save to torment her and remained quiet the rest of the afternoon.

When the meal was over and they all stepped out to go their separate ways, Japan held back and decided to walk with Chaya to the dock and watch the ships again. He had to admit that he had not looked at their beauty in such a long time and sitting down beside her was startling.

"I have been so busy lately Miss Kong… I have not noticed the beauty as much as I used to." Honda stated with a sigh. He looked toward the clouds in the darkening sky and seemed to try and read patterns. But he was more cautious about Chaya's situation, he knew that the western nations had been mean to her but he did not know how to speak to her about such things.

"Yes it is beautiful… but it's the only thing that's left to wake up for. Sometimes I feel so weak and pitiful that only the chance of watching the sea can really pull me from my bed. There is so much that I have to do to survive now… so much I have to do to stop people looking at me so cruelly. I did not want people to die… I did not want so much horrible stuff to happen. I had no control and no say in the matter." Chaya muttered pitifully, even giving a sniff as she tried to hold back her tears but when she turned to look at Honda he gave one of his adorable smiles. Despite herself and the urge to lift her hand to wipe the tears, Chaya found herself smiling back at him. He said nothing else and simply returned to looking at the sun. Chaya turned about and focused on the brilliant colours feeling the land.

Gold… she was the golden kingdom after all… one day she wished people would remember that. Perhaps Japan was hinting at that factor as he mentioned the colour and dared to inform her she 'always looked pretty in gold'. Chaya had been startled by his words, flattered in fact, but she knew the kind of person Honda was and chose not to respond. She merely bowed her head and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Survival and change is never easy… I know that and I will help you." Honda stated calmly as he watched another ship setting off towards the golden glow of the setting sun. Chaya could not help but smile at him and without another word, Japan gently placed his hand upon hers and they continued to watch the sea turn grey and gold with the fading light.

A new day would bring wonderful new opportunities for Cambodia and, with Japan's presence; she had hope for the first time in a long time.


End file.
